


HOW TO MAKE THE BEST SNOWMAN

by MissFlowerLover (Airysu)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cookies, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Snowball Fight, Steve ate all the cookies, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and happy, please someone help me, snowmans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airysu/pseuds/MissFlowerLover
Summary: Peter is going to spend the Christmas holidays with the whole team. However, for some reason, he is feeling kind of under the weather, but don't worry - Tony with everyone else is here to save the day and create a happy memory.
Kudos: 6





	HOW TO MAKE THE BEST SNOWMAN

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas/winter/holiday fic, in a land far away from reality, where everyone is alive and one big family. They are going to spend Christmas together and be happy and loved how they deserve. Starting with Peter as the main protagonist. Btw, this is the first story I have ever written so please be kind lol, I hope you will enjoy it just as I did while writing this. I was a little bit sad by how things "ended" in the original universe so I decided to create one of my own.

Peter was sitting down, doing nothing and staring out of the window. Don’t get him wrong, he really digs the idea of spending Christmas with all the superheroes (a few years ago if you told him this would be his life he would just outright laugh to your face). Really, when Tony came with this idea of spending the holidays together in one of his mansions, Peter was ecstatic. But now? He doesn’t even know what happened to his enthusiasm. Maybe it’s just typical teenage depression mixed with spending a lot of time with adults and not his peers. Well, if you can call Clint or Thor adults.

So yeah, he feels kind of out of it all. Wanda tried to get him from his place near the window a few minutes ago, but soon realised that he doesn’t want to be bothered and left him alone. To tell you the truth, that made his already bad mood even worse.

Just then, a hand lands on his shoulder and takes him out of his musing. He spins around, and comes face to face with the warm face of his “not real, but also real" dad.

“Everything alright kid? Wanda said you’re feeling kind of angsty and Steve there ate almost all cookies stressing over you," Tony’s face looks kind of nonchalant as he points at Steve, Captain freaking America, who is stuffing his face full of chocolate cookies. However, Peter has learnt in all those years a lot about Tony and recognises the worry in his eyes.

“Yep, everything’s peachy just... I don’t know" he sighs. “I just don’t feel it tonight, it’s weird ‘cuz I was very excited for this, but now it’s like I’m depressed without actually being depressed. You know?” “I think I know Pete," he says in that indifferent tone of his, which actually means that he cares and catches Steve's gaze. “So, Vision and Bucky are making another batch of cookies, because someone ate them all…” he said loudly so everyone could hear, “and me and Steve thought we could go out and have some fun in the snow until they finish them"

Peter looked around himself and noticed how everyone pretended not to be listening to their conversation and obviously and miserably failing (someone would think that Natasha, the super-spy, would know that reading book, which is upside down doesn’t look very convincing).

He looked at Steve, who was already standing up and sighed (a grumpy) yes. Standing up, Peter looked at Tony and seeing how his face lit up at the affirmation, his mood almost went up. Almost. Shuffling through the house they dressed in warm clothes because superheroes or not winter is winter and wet clothes from snow are the worst way of catching a cold.

Peter went out after Tony and Steve taking in the view. He must give it to Tony, this mansion is ideal for holidays as it has a big garden and a beautiful forest right next to it which now all frosted over looked really magical.

“Like from a fairy tale…” Peter whispered to himself, but thanks to the smirk Steve send his way and Tony's growing smile it seems that others heard him as well. He sent Steve an annoyed look and was about to say something when something really, really cold went down his collar.

“FUCK!” He shouted in a very manly squeaky voice, almost falling down. He looked behind himself to find Tony grinning at him Cheshire cat-like smile. “I thought your spidey-senses were better than that, to let a plain, old human man attack you with a dangerous snowball?” he tsked really loud and Peter just then fully registering what happened, was left standing with open mouth. “Aren’t you going out of shape, Spidey" he laughed with that annoying smile, which peter can’t decide if is a fond one or asshole-ish one.

Gathering his resolves and wit Peter knelt down, not breaking eye contact and started to prepare his ammo of snowballs. “Well, it’s good to finally hear Tony Stark admit that he is old, it must feel good to be truthful to yourself,” he grinned from ear to ear, “right?”

But no, Peter didn't wait for response because he doesn’t care about fighting dirty and threw two snowballs at Tony. To Peter's disappointment and amusement Tony, thanks to his reflexes from saving world as Iron Man, was able to dodge those balls, but it also involved throwing himself face-down on snow. Which, in the end was counterproductive but also funny. This got Peter laughing which was interrupted by another hit to his head.

He quickly spun, in time to see another snowball flying from the hands of Captain America right into his face. “Did no one teach you to never show your back to your enemies?” Shouted Steve at him. Peter, with war cry worth of thousand warriors, started running towards him trying to tackle him down.

“Take this for your betrayal!” He shouted at Steve after he was able to get a little bit of snow under his jacket. Tony run after them and it soon became a battle of everyone against everyone.

Seeing this, Clint and Thor came running outside to join them in the game while Natasha with Bruce stayed on the porch watching them (and if Natasha sometimes threw strategically timed snowball to fuel the battle no one mentioned it).

\----------------

Peter fell down, red-cheeked and breathless from the snowball fight and looked around himself. Clint was in similar position, sitting down and breathing really hard, but apart from Peter, he seemed to have sustained bigger casualties in the fight as he had snow honestly, just about everywhere. Thor tackled Steve on the ground somewhere in the middle of the fight, but they both seemed to be exhausted because they just stayed like that. And Tony...

“Where is Tony?” Peter voices his thought between breaths just as a big mass slammed on to his back. Or more like hugged him from behind. Peter spun himself to see what happened, but in doing so he head-butted Tony and both he and Tony shouted in pain.

“Be more careful you two" said Steve in that parental disappointed voice he always uses when trying to bring sense into this world. Clint started laughing at them and Thor voiced his opinion that Steve is right and they should be more careful because it would be a shameful way to die for warriors of their rank. Which really just made Clint laugh even more.

Just then, Natasha comes downs from her place on the porch with a big sinister smile and carrot in her hand. “You know Peter, I think is time that I teach you how to rightly build a snowman. Not those typical that young children learn to do...” grinning she stops just right in front of him. She has this crazy look in her eyes that made shivers go down Peter's spine. She seems to be waiting for his answer so he asks her what kind of snowman does she mean. Natasha's smile grows even more and without answering she locks her eyes with Clint. It seems like he realizes something, pales down three shades and slowly starts to stand up. “You don't want to do this," he says in frightened voice and flinches when she takes step towards him.

“Peter, to make the best snowman you need to – ,“ but at that moment Clint charges himself at her, and they fall down fighting like cats, snow falling around them. Steve and Thor must move out of their way a few times as their fight in snow escalates. Peter, mesmerized, watches as Clint jumps up and starts running from her. They start chasing each other around the house and finally disappear somewhere behind the mansion. Peter is still being hugged by Tony however Steve, Thor and Bruce seem to have gone inside.

“Are we going in as well? It looks like Bucky and Vision are done with baking and Wanda probably already set the table.” Peter looked at the house seeing Wanda waving to them through the window. “Yeah sure," he says with a simile, excited for the cookies.

They come inside and Peter goes to his room to change because his clothes are a little bit wet from the playing. He changes into a dry t-shirt and goes to the living room humming some melody and sees everyone sitting by the table (Clint and Natasha probably came back while he was changing).

He sits down to a plate full of cookies and realizes that he feels really happy. He looks at everyone and their smiles and exchanged kind words warm his heart. He makes an eye contact with Tony and smiles so hard that he would be scared that the smile is going to stay on his face forever, but he feels too much happiness to care.

Yeah, these are probably the best Christmas he or anyone could wish for. With all the people he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you liked it :)


End file.
